Dear 'YOU'
by KEvIN1004L
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Dalam setiap senyumnya tersimpan kepedihan... Dalam setiap kata 'aku baik-baik saja' sebenarnya Chanyeol sekarat. Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah orang terbodoh yang menghabiskan waktu untuk membencinya dan mencintainya ketika maut telah mendekat CHANBAEK Fiction


**Dear 'YOU'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A ChanBaek Fanfictions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angst | Marriage Life |**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'You conceal the sadness you're feeling with your smile .**_

 _ **Enduring the pain which been there for a while .**_

 _ **You reassure everything's alright'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **S** inar matahari yang menyengat kini telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan dan gemerlapnya bintang, suatu pertanda jika hari telah berganti malam. Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya yang menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Ia sempat tertidur lantaran harinya yang melelahkan, tapi ia tak menyangka jika ia bisa tertidur hingga dua jam disofa ruang tamunya karena menunggu Baekhyun—'kekasih'nya. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah pulang dijam seperti saat ini, tapi ntah mengapa ia belum juga pulang dan membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Segera tangannya mengambil ponsel dan mendial panggilan cepat nomor satu yang akan terhubung dengan nomor milik Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol yakin perusahaan periklanan dan model tempat Baekhyun bekerja sudah tutup dijam enam sore. Jadi tidak mungkin Baekhyun masih bekerja. Akhirnya dengan penuh kesabaran Chanyeol hanya menunggunya pulang sembari membaca majalah edisi terbaru dengan _cover_ Baekhyun yang tengah dipeluk mesra oleh model pria yang Chanyeol yakini juga rekan kerjanya. Baekhyun memang bekerja sebagai seorang model dan Chanyeol tidak melarangnya karena Baekhyun sangat benci dikekang. Meski rasanya sakit dan cemburu melihat banyak sekali foto-foto Baekhyun yang terpampang dalam majalah dengan pria-pria lain, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Baginya kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah yang utama.

Diluar sana hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol semakin khawatir, Ia juga tidak tahu kemana harus mencari Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tak pernah tahu dimana tempat yang Baekhyun sukai untuk menghabiskan waktu. Bukan karena Chanyeol sibuk dan tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun, bahkan ia selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun setiap hari, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol ada di sisinya. Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol ada bersamanya. Sejak awal Baekhyun tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Orangtuanya yang gila harta memaksa Baekhyun untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol. Karena itulah Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol dan ia menjadikan alasan tersebut untuk menghindarinya.

Dari gemericik derasnya air hujan yang turun, Chanyeol mendengar suara klakson mobil. _'Itu pasti Baekhyun'_ dengan cepat ia berlari kearah pintu utama dan membukanya.

"Maaf Baekhyun mabuk jadi aku mengantarkannya."

Didepannya terlihat jelas Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya karena pengaruh alkohol dan seseorang yang Chanyeol lihat dimajalah beberapa menit lalu tengah merangkul tubuh Baekhyun. Segera Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan ia jatuh terduduk disofa dengan pakaian yang basah oleh air hujan dan bau alkohol yang menyengat.

Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk membantu mengelap wajah dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Baekhyun hanya diam saja karena separuh kesadarannya telah hilang, kepalanya terkulai lemah dibahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak tega membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur dengan pakaian yang basah dan bau alkohol seperti itu. Ia juga tak ingin Baekhyun sakit, jadi Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Bukan karena kulit halus dan menggoda milik Baekhyun. Tapi karena ada beberapa _kissmark_ dileher dan juga dada 'kekasih'nya. Chanyeol akui ia ingin sekali saja menyentuh Baekhyun dan merasakan kulitnya yang sangat halus, karena hampir setahun lalu pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol sedikitpun belum pernah menyentuhnya. Lalu apa yang kini Chanyeol lihat membuatnya tersenyum perih.

"Siapa yang menyentuhmu Baek? Apa kau sering melakukan ini? Lalu dengan siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menerka dengan siapa Baekhyun melakukan ini? Apa pria yang mengantarnya beberapa menit lalu? Atau ada banyak pria yang melakukannya dengan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya? Sakit sekali melihat semua ini. Tapi apa daya, lagipula Chanyeol tidak pernah Baekhyun anggap sebagai suaminya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian basah milik Baekhyun dengan piyama, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia pindahkan kekamar. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Baekhyun terbatuk dan memuntahkan makanan yang sempat ia makan dipakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tapi Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak merasa marah, ia dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian Chanyeol pergi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengambil bantal dan membaringkan dirinya disofa. Ia memang tidak pernah tidur seranjang dengan Baekhyun. Saat ia tidur diranjang, maka Baekhyun memilih disofa, karena Chanyeol tidak suka dan tidak ingin Baekhyun sakit, maka ia selalu mengalah dan tidur disofa. Alangkah indahnya jika ia bisa tidur dan mendekap tubuh mungil 'kekasih'nya, sayang sekali semua itu hanya dalam mimpi dan angannya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipagi hari ketika Baekhyun belum membuka matanya, Chanyeol sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, menghidangkannya dimeja dan memotretnya. Lalu ia akan pergi membangunkan Baekhyun dengan sabar, tak lupa sebuah _handycame_ ada di tangannya. Kebiasaan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini adalah memotret dan merekam, ia ingin menciptakan banyak kenangan bersama Baekhyun.

"Sayang ayo bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Dengan penuh kasih sayang Chanyeol membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Nghhh! Pergi sana! Aku masih mengantuk!" Dan balasan Baekhyun adalah kasar. Ia bahkan menendang Chanyeol dengan kakinya.

Tetap tersenyum, Chanyeol memperbaiki selimut Baekhyun dan pergi dari kamar. Ia kemudian merekam dirinya sendiri dengan _handycame_ yang ia bawa. Menikmati sarapan dan berbicara sendiri seolah ia tengah sarapan berdua dengan Baekhyun. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka sarapan bersama? Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh luka. Mereka bahkan belum pernah sarapan bersama.

Sebelum benar-benar berangkat ke kantornya, Chanyeol menempelkan catatan kecil dimeja. Ia meninggalkan pesan pada Baekhyun, jika hari ini ia akan pulang terlambat.

 **...**

Baekhyun menggeliat dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan kekamar mandi dan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

 _'Tsk bastard!'_

Ia bergumam ketika menyadari tanda merah keunguan yang membekas di lehernya.

"Chanyeol pasti salah paham dengan semua ini." Baekhyun kembali mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemarin siang saat ia melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah edisi terbaru, pihak perusahaan mengatakan jika temanya adalah _lovemark_ dimana ia tidak menginginkannya. Pihak perusahaan mengancam akan memecat Baekhyun jika ia tidak profesional. Baginya dunia mode adalah segalanya, menjadi populer adalah impiannya. Karena itulah tanda ini dibuat.

"Tapi apa peduliku jika Chanyeol salah paham? Itu bagus, dia pasti akan bosan denganku lalu menceraikanku. Dengan begitu aku bisa bebas memilih seseorang yang aku cintai." Itu pemikiran gilanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya Chanyeol.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Baekhyun turun dan berniat sarapan. Ia membaca catatan kecil yang Chanyeol tinggalkan diatas meja lalu tersenyum kecut. "Kau tidak pulangpun tidak masalah untukku." Baekhyun meremas catatan itu dan mulai sarapan sendiri seperti biasanya.

 **...**

Hari ini rapat direksi tengah berlangsung, tapi Chanyeol kehilangan konsentrasinya, bahkan Jongin—sahabat yang juga asistennya berkali-kali harus membantu Chanyeol dalam menyampaikan pendapatnya. Chanyeol terlihat bingung dan kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba saja dokumen putih didepan Chanyeol terkena tetesan berwarna merah. Itu darah yang keluar dari hidung Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Jongin mulai khawatir dan mengatakan kepada semua yang berada disana jika rapat ditunda.

"Presdir kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mulai membantu Chanyeol menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. Tetapi Chanyeol kehilangan kesadaran. Ia pingsan dan membuat seluruh dewan yang hadir berbondong-bondong menghampirinya.

Chanyeol akhirnya dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ditengah perjalanan Chanyeol sempat sadar dan mengatakan pada Jongin agar tidak menelepon Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk dan Chanyeol kembali pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyungsoo adalah dokter yang menangani penyakit Chanyeol. Ia juga kekasih dari Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Jongin jika sebenarnya Chanyeol harus segera dioperasi dan keluarganya harus tahu agar semua prosedur dapat dipenuhi.

"Chanyeol menolak memberitahu keluarganya. Ia memintaku merahasiakan semua ini. Aku harus bagaimana Jongin? Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini."

Tetapi Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh pertanyaan. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol memiliki penyakit yang serius. Jongin hanya tahu Chanyeol mimisan karena kelelahan, selama ini itulah jawaban Chanyeol ketika Jongin menanyakan keadaannya.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol sakit apa Kyung? Kau harus memberitahuku."

Menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Ia juga tidak ingin menyimpan semua ini sendirian. Ia harus membaginya bersama Jongin. Setidaknya beban yang ia pikul akan sedikit ringan.

"Kanker otak dan sudah stadium tiga. Kita benar-benar harus melakukan operasi untuk menghentikan pertumbuhan sel kankernya tapi Chanyeol terus saja menolak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon ibunya. Keluarganya harus tahu."

Jongin baru saja akan mendial nomor ibu Chanyeol yang ada didaftar kontaknya, namun Chanyeol ternyata sudah sadar dan menahan tangan Jongin. Dia menggeleng, memberitahukan pada Jongin untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

"Setidaknya keluargamu harus tahu Yeol. Kau harus segera operasi!" Jongin kesal karena sahabatnya yang keras kepala. Ia juga tidak ingin Chanyeol menyimpan beban ini sendirian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dikasihani diakhir hidupku dan sudah cukup aku merepotkan kalian berdua. Maafkan aku."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo juga Jongin membatu. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menjawab ataupun sekedar berbicara satu katapun. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tahu bagaimana beratnya kehidupan Chanyeol. Ibunya berada jauh di Amerika, Ayahnya menikah lagi dan tinggal di Jerman. Sedangkan satu-satunya orang yang Chanyeol cintai tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kyung, bukankah ada alternatif lain untuk memperlambat pertumuhan sel kankernya selain operasi? Bisakah kita menggunakan metode _chemoteraphy_ atau mungkin _radioteraphy?_ Lakukan apapun asal bukan operasi."

"Chanyeol selain operasi efek samping dari _chemoteraphy_ akan—"

"Aku tahu, aku membacanya dibuku beberapa hari yang lalu. Lakukan itu saja. Yang terpenting aku bisa hidup sedikit lama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja bersiap untuk pulang ketika sebuah pesan singkat masuk di ponselnya. Itu dari Jongin yang meminta bertemu dengannya. Dengan malas, Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat pertemuan yang sudah Jongin tentukan.

Saat ia sampai ditempat yang dimaksud, Jongin telah menunggunya dengan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Untuk apa kau memintaku bertemu?" Rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi menganggu Baekhyun membuatnya segera melayangkan pertanyaan tersebut. Tidak pernah sedikitpun mereka mengobrol ketika bertemu, tapi hari ini Jongin memintanya datang kemari. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Duduklah dulu."

"Cepat katakan ada apa. Aku sibuk."

Jongin tersenyum remeh dengan sikap Baekhyun. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan sabar.

"Apa sedikitpun kau tidak bisa mencoba mencintai suamimu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau memintaku kemari hanya untuk membahas ini?! Membosankan."

"Kau akan menyesal diakhir nanti, belajarlah mencintai seseorang yang mencintaimu sebelum semua terlambat."

 **BRAKK!**

Baekhyun menggebrak meja dan membuat pengunjung yang ada disana menatap aneh ke arahnya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Dengan wajah muram Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati lampu rumahnya masih padam, itu tandanya Chanyeol belum pulang. Akan tetapi ketika ia berjalan keruang makan, beberapa lilin tertancap disana, memberikan aura romantis yang menenangkan.

" _Happy one first anniversary_ Baekhyunnieku."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan _cake_ berlilin _**1st**_ yang menyala.

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan menyukainya. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal ditengah kesibukan dan menahan lelah demi mempersiapkan kejutan ini. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol dapat? Apa Baekhyun akan terharu? Lalu memeluknya dan meniup lilin setahun pernikahan mereka bersama-sama? Hal membahagiakan yang dapat terfikirkan diotak manusia ketika melihat semua yang sudah Chanyeol persiapkan. Namun ternyata respon Baekhyun adalah...

"Konyol!" Kemudian ia pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Chanyeol.

Tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol marah maupun merasa putus asa. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil lagi _handycame_ nya dan dengan penuh ceria berkata.

"Selamat setahun untuk pernikahan kita sayang. Aku mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi kau selalu yang terbaik Baekhyun. Mari kita meniup lilinnya bersama dan berdo'a semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Aku mencintaimu."

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini seperti biasa Chanyeol menyiapkan sarapan, bedanya adalah ia tidak membangunkan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sudah duduk di depannya untuk sarapan bersama. Akhirnya sarapan pagi yang biasa Chanyeol nikmati sendiri kini bisa ia rasakan bersama dengan Baekhyun. Namun tetap saja, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak _mood_ pagi Baekhyun dengan bertanya ini itu ataupun sekedar basa-basi. Mereka makan dalam diam dan hanya ditemani suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering memecah keheningan. Baekhyun hanya melirik tanpa minat ketika Chanyeol menjawab telponnya.

"Tenang saja aku ingat, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan dokumennya. Aku tahu ini rapat penting dan aku akan segera berangkat."

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Chanyeol berniat bicara pada Baekhyun tapi ternyata Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Karena itu Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan membereskan meja makan.

Membenahi dasinya sendiri, membawa jas serta tas kerjanya sendiri kedalam mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Tapi ternyata mesin mobil Chanyeol tidak mau menyala padahal hari ini ada rapat penting perusahaan. Ia akhirnya turun dan memeriksa mesin mobilnya.

"Kenapa harus mogok disaat seperti ini hm?" Chanyeol bergumam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana memperbaiki mesin mobil dan mobilnya hanya satu, jadi ia tidak memiliki mobil lain untuk berangkat. Jika ia pergi dengan taxi ataupun bus, Chanyeol harus berjalan beberapa meter kearah jalan raya, sedangkan ia tak boleh terlambat dalam rapat kali ini.

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Chanyeol dan pertanyaannya membuat Chanyeol terkejut, namun hatinya merasa hangat karena Baekhyun akhirnya berbicara padanya.

"Kurasa hanya mogok Baek, mungkin aku harus naik taxi hari ini."

"Naiklah ke mobilku. Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan dinginnya Baekhyun berkata dan ia berjalan kearah mobilnya. Mobil yang Chanyeol berikan dihari pernikahan mereka.

Dengan bahagia Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Ia menaiki mobil yang sama dengan Baekhyun sekarang dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana ia sangat bahagia. Tetapi Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh.

Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba kepala Chanyeol terasa sakit luar biasa, tapi ia adalah aktor yang hebat dengan berpura-pura bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya berharap darah tidak mengalir dari hidungnya atau batuk berdarah, Baekhyun bisa curiga.

"Bolehkah aku menyalakan musik?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang sejak tadi meliriknya curiga. Juga Chanyeol ingin menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Ketika Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol menyalakan audio dengan keras berharap rintihan kesakitannya yang tertahan tidak terdengar sampai ketelinga Baekhyun.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam alunan musik tanpa kata-kata dari mulut keduanya, meskipun sesekali Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mematikan musiknya dan berkata pada Chanyeol yang menutup matanya kalau mereka sudah sampai dikantor. Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol tertidur. Jika saja ia tahu, Chanyeol sebenarnya kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi untungnya Chanyeol sadar ketika Baekhyun menepuk bahunya sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa curiga.

"Baek terimakasih untuk tumpangannya. Hati-hati dijalan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Cepat turun kalau kau tidak mau terlambat."

Setelah memastikan mobil Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kantornya. Lagi-lagi darah keluar dari hidungnya dan membuat kemeja putihnya terkena noda merah. Chanyeol mendongak sekedar menghentikan pendarahaannya tapi ia justru kembali pingsan. Lagi-lagi rapat dibatalkan dan Chanyeol dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Kyungsoo menangis sesegukan melihat Chanyeol terbaring lemah. Ia meremas kemeja Chanyeol yang penuh darah di tangannya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol juga sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Jongin di sampingnya terus menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Meskipun efek dari _chemoteraphy_ sangatlah menyakitkan." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan kembali menangis.

Dan hari itu Chanyeol menjalani _chemoteraphy_ untuk pertama kalinya.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja pulang _clubbing_ dengan penuh luka lebam diwajah setelah beberapa teman kerjanya memukulinya hingga babak belur. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan juga hidungnya, wajah cantik mulusnya kini penuh luka lebam disana-sini. Rambutnya yang terbiasa rapi kini sudah acak-acakan. Begitupula dengan pakaiannya yang tidak karuan, bajunya juga robek dibeberapa bagian.

Chanyeol begitu terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang mengenaskan seperti saat ini. Raut kekhawatiran jelas tercetak diraut wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Baek apa yang terjadi?" Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membersihkan wajah dan mengobati lukanya.

"Aku mau berhenti bekerja." Kedua manik mata Baekhyun basah oleh airmata dan Chanyeol selalu siap menyeka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mereka berlima sedangkan aku sendiri! Mereka memukuliku tanpa ampun hanya karena aku lebih populer daripada mereka Yeol, kau tahu aku benci mereka semua!"

"Aku mengerti. Apapun keputusanmu aku selalu ada untuk mendukungmu Baek." Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mulai menempel _plester_ dibeberapa luka diwajah kekasihnya. Ini kali pertama Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sekacau ini dan wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

Mata Baekhyun semakin berat karena ia sempat meminum alkohol. Kepalanya terjatuh dibahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap terjaga untuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun agar tidurnya nyenyak. Sesekali Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahi dan juga pelipisnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya merasa kelelahan dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

 **...**

Dihari berikutnya Baekhyun terbangun. Ketika ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke sampingnya, Chanyeol masih berada disana dan kepalanya masih tergeletak dibahu suaminya. Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap, akan tetapi keringat mengalir begitu banyak hingga rambut dan juga kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan sedikit basah. Baekhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Chanyeol dan mendapati suhu panas yang tidak biasa. Chanyeol demam dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil selimut juga handuk kecil untuk mengompresnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu lemari untuk mengambil selimut yang bersih, tapi karena ia tergesa-gesa dan ceroboh semua selimut yang tertara rapi didalam lemarinya justru jatuh semua dan berceceran dilantai. Dengan segera Baekhyun membereskannya. Dari semua selimut yang terjatuh Baekhyun mendapati amplop putih berlabel ' _'_ ia mengambilnya dan dahinya mengerut.

 _'Rumah sakit Seoul? Siapa yang—'_ Setelah berpikir sendiri, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka amplop tersebut.

 _ **07 September 20XX**_

 _ **CT Scan**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_ _25tahun positive kanker otak stadium tiga._

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seluruh sendinya seolah telah lolos dari tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Cepat-cepat ia turun dan menyelimuti Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan handuk yang telah ia basahi dengan air didahi suaminya. Setelah itu ia berganti pakaian dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Kyungsoo—sahabatnya. Ia yakin Kyungsoo adalah dokter yang menangani Chanyeol.

Rumah sahabatnya itu tidak jauh, hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit, akan tetapi Baekhyun sampai dirumah Kyungsoo dalam waktu lima menit dengan mengemudikan mobilnya diatas rata-rata kecepatan. Ia segera menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo berulang kali hingga Kyungsoo membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo sayup dan terlihat lelah, tetapi ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Ada apa Baek—" Baru saja Kyungsoo akan bertanya, tapi Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu menyeretnya masuk kedalam dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga punggung anak itu membentur dinding. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis menahan sakit dan siap untuk memarahi Baekhyun. Namun ia urung ketika mendapati sahabatnya penuh air mata dan kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Baek—"

"Kukira kau sahabat terbaikku Kyung, kenapa kau merahasiakan semua ini dariku?! Kenapa Kyung?!" Baekhyun jatuh terduduk disofa dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia marah, sedih, dan merasa menjadi orang paling jahat didunia ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap sahabatnya, kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ch—Chanyeol Kyung. Dia sekarat dan kalian bahkan tidak mberitahuku!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mencengkram kuat kedua bahu sahabatnya. Matanya menatap tajam mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Bukankah selama ini kau membencinya Baek? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Chanyeol dan aku memberitahumu hah? Kau akan kasihan padanya dan menangis sesegukan seperti ini?! Simpan saja airmata palsumu!" Ntah mengapa Kyungsoo marah pada Baekhyun. Memang benar mereka sahabat sejak kecil, akan tetapi perubahan sifat Baekhyun menjadikannya kesal, juga ia sama frustasinya memikirkan Chanyeol yang notabenenya juga sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Jujur saja dulu Kyungsoo sempat menyukai Chanyeol sebelum tahu jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, ia menyerah dan mengalah. Tetapi Baekhyun terlalu jahat untuk orang yang Kyungsoo cintai. Tentu saja dia marah.

Tidak pernah terfikirkan diotak Baekhyun jika Kyungsoo akan marah seperti ini padanya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata dan semakin menangis hingga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Baekhyun takut, takut sekali kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol memintaku merahasiakan semua ini dari keluarganya, termasuk kau. Karena disisa hidupnya yang mungkin hanya menghitung bulan atau bahkan hari, Chanyeol tidak ingin dikasihani. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa membenci Chanyeol setelah semua yang ia lakukan untukmu."

"Aku tidak membencinya!"

Baekhyun justru membantah meski faktanya rasa bencilah yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa?! Pernahkah kau menunjukkan kepdulianmu padanya?! Baek apa salah Chanyeol padamu?! Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?!"

"Karena aku takut Kyung. Memang sejak awal aku membencinya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu rasa benci itu berubah dan aku takut jatuh cinta padanya. Dia orang yang membuat hidupku seperti ini, dia yang membuatku kehilangan kekasihku, dia—"

"Cukup Baek! Jangan menyalahkan Chanyeol! Semua bukan salahnya. Semua ini adalah takdir dan kau harus mencoba menerimanya. Satu lagi, orangtuamulah yang memaksa kau dan Chanyeol menikah. Kau pikir Chanyeol tidak terluka dengan semua ini? Betapa ia sangat kesepian tanpa keluarga dan orang yang ia cintai. Sadarlah Baekhyun."

Mereka berdua terdiam seribu bahasa setelah berdebat. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti, ia salah mengekpresikan isi hatinya. Ia salah dalam menilai dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya hati kecilnya inginkan.

"Belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya Baek. Sekarang pulanglah dan perlakukan Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi kuharap kau berpura-pura tidak tahu semua ini. Anggap semua tidak pernah terjadi dan biarkan mengalir apa adanya. Maafkan aku Baek." Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun yang gemetaran. Ntah apa yang sahabatnya itu pikirkan, yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun telah mengetahui apa yang selama ini ingin Kyungsoo beritahukan.

 **...**

Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak tak nyaman dibalik kelopak matanya ketika fajar menyingsing dan menerpa wajahnya. Ia membuka mata dan merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa semalam telah hilang. Chanyeol juga mendapati handuk kecil di dahinya. Ia tersenyum.

 _'Terimakasih Baekhyun.'_

Efek samping dari _chemoteraphy_ mulai Chanyeol rasakan. Dia terbangun bukan dalam keadaan yang segar lagi, melainkan rasa lelah yang berlebihan. Dia merasa mual sekarang dan cepat-cepat Chanyeol berlari kekamar kecil dan memuntahkannya disana. Padahal ia baru sekali menjalani _chemoteraphy_ ini dan jadwal pengobatannya adalah empat kali dalam seminggu.

Tangan Chanyeol mencengkram kuat ujung wastafel ketika rasa nyeri dikepalanya datang lagi disertai darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia mendongak mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya juga Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun melihatnya dari luar pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan rintihan kesedihan yang siap meluncur jika dibiarkan. Baekhyun sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat disaat orang yang mencintainya sekarat seperti ini.

 **...**

Sejak hari itu Baekhyun mengubah pola serta rutinitas hidupnya. Ia bangun pagi dan memasak, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol bangun seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun akan membawakan makanan Chanyeol kekamar dan menyuapinya penuh sayang. Chanyeol sempat curiga tetapi Baekhyun selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian suaminya. Baekhyun bahkan meminta Chanyeol cuti dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setiap malam Baekhyun yang selalu _clubbing_ kini hanya duduk manis disamping Chanyeol dan menonton drama bersama. Tak jarang Baekhyun akan menangis sesegukan dan Chanyeol akan bertanya mengapa Baekhyun menangis? Setelah itu Baekhyun akan mengatakan jika dramanya terlalu sedih hingga membuatnya menangis, padahal dalam drama tidak ada adegan yang mengharuskan penontonnya menangis karena drama yang selalu mereka tonton adalah drama komedi. Jika boleh jujur Baekhyun menangis karena setiap kali mereka menonton drama, Chanyeol selalu meminta agar lampu dimatikan dan suara tv yang dikeraskan untuk meredam rintihan kesakitannya dan Baekhyun akan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi ia akan memeluk Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mulai tertidur setelah Baekhyun memberinya cokelat hangat dan Chanyeol tidak tahu jika Baekhyun memasukkan obat penawar rasa sakit didalam cokelat hangatnya hanya untuk menghilangkan sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan. Setidaknya dengan cara itu, rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan akan hilang hingga pagi datang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol selalu mencuri waktu untuk pergi kerumah sakit dan menjalani _chemoteraphy_. Chanyeol masih berpikir jika Baekhyun belum mengetahui semua ini, tetapi faktanya Baekhyun selalu mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun ia pergi. Ia akan menangis ketika Chanyeol mulai mengalami hal-hal sulit seperti hilang kesadaran, muntah, mimisan atau bahkan kesulitan menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya diwaktu-waktu tertentu.

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan cermin yang ada dikamar mandinya. Ia meniti pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin tersebut. Semakin lama wajahnya semakin memucat. Saat Chanyeol membuka topi yang selalu ia pakai akhir-akhir ini, airmatanya lolos dan saling berjatuhan. Setiap hari ada saja rambut yang rontok dan sekarang ini bahkan rambutnya sudah menipis, meskipun belum sepenuhnya habis. Chanyeol memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang penyakitnya, ia tidak bisa selalu sembunyi seperti ini. Saat Chanyeol mulai berpikir terlalu keras, sakit kepalanya akan datang, bahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Akh! Ssakit sekali..." Kedua tangan Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam rasa sakit tersebut. Namun hari ini Tuhan tidak memberikan kebaikan pada Chanyeol seperti hari-hari sebelumnya karena rasa sakit ini begitu luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dan ia terjatuh akan tetapi ia masih sadar, hanya saja pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Diluar Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol mulai berlari kekamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dimana Chanyeol justru menguncinya dari dalam.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol buka pintunya! Park Chanyeol kumohon buka!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Sedangkan didalam Chanyeol mulai sekarat dan menahan rintihannya.

Berulang kali Baekhyun berteriak, bahkan memaki Chanyeol, akan tetapi Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming. Panik dan rasa khawatir yang melanda Baekhyun membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mendobrak pintu tersebut. Baekhyun kecil dan terlihat lemah, tetapi ia adalah murid taekwondo disekolahnya dahulu.

Satu hentakan tak mampu membuka pintu tersebut, tapi terus mencoba dan mencoba hingga beberapa kali dan pintu berhasil terbuka. Baekhyun langsung saja menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah pucat pasi, ia segera memeluk Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

"Chanyeol aku disini. Tenanglah, aku ada untukmu." Dengan penuh kasih sayang Baekhyun mengelus surai Chanyeol. Airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya saat rambut Chanyeol satu persatu terjatuh di tangannya karena rapuh, namun Baekhyun berusaha tegar. Ini bukan saatnya ia untuk menangis.

"B-Baek. B-Baekhyun, s-sakit sekali kepalaku Baek. A-aku takut." Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara meski terbata-bata. Ia mencengkram erat lengan Baekhyun seolah jika ia lepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun maka ia akan terjatuh. Chanyeol begitu kesakitan serta ketakutan pada saat yang sama.

"Aku disini sayang, peluk aku sebanyak yang kau mau. Jangan takut..." Baekhyun semakin erat memeluk Chanyeol, ia letakkan kepala suaminya itu didadanya dan sesekali membelai wajah Chanyeol yang penuh airmata.

Perlahan nafas Chanyeol yang tersengal mulai teratur, dia mulai tenang dalam pelukan nyaman kekasihnya.

Baekhyun berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja, tetapi beberapa jam kemudian sakit Chanyeol datang lagi dan ia tidak mampu membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik hanya dengan pelukan ataupun obat penghilang rasa sakit. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menelepon Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ntah bagaimana kedua sahabatnya itu datang tepat pukul tengah malam dengan satu unit _ambulance_ dan beberapa tim medis. Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesadarannya ketika ia dibawa menuju rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menunggu diluar ruang UGD bersama Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo menangani Chanyeol. Cairan infus, alat bantu pernafasan, bahkan suntikan dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari masa kritisnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dengan wajah putus asa dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi tenang. Ia menanyakan bagaimana keadaan suaminya. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tumbang dipelukan Jongin, ia pingsan sebelum mengatakan apapun.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan lagi sahabatnya, ia masuk kedalam ruang dimana Chanyeol terbaring disana tanpa hembusan nafas.

"Chanyeol bangun! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya, tapi tidak ada pergerakan. Denyut nadi dan detak jantung Chanyeol telah berhenti, Chanyeol telah pergi dari kehidupan ini.

" _Hiks_ kau tidak bisa pergi seperti ini Yeol, kau bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padaku dan aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu Yeol. Karena itu BANGUNLAH PARK CHANYEOL! Aakkkkkkkkkhhh!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi dan menangisi kepergian suaminya. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri hingga beberapa dokter yang berada disana mencoba menghentikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun belum pernah membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Hanya rasa sakit yang selalu ia torehkan dan membuat Chanyeol menahan segala beban sendirian. Luka, kesedihan, duka, dan penyesalan adalah temannya saat ini. Tidak ada lagi senyum Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi masakan Chanyeol, dan tidak ada lagi Chanyeol. Suaminya. Pelita hidupnya. Baekhyun menyesal sedalam-dalamnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dimana sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa saat bepergian tergeletak diatas meja. Ia mengambil dan mengamati pisau tajam tersebut, sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mengarahkan pisau itu kearah pergelangan tangannya.

Diluar kamar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan juga orang-orang terdekat Baekhyun mulai khawatir, pasalnya setelah pemakaman Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu Baekhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun bisakah kau buka pintunya sekarang!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. Semua orang tengah dilanda duka dan Baekhyun tidak seharusnya membuat mereka khawatir.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya, ia dengan kuat menggenggam pisau tersebut dan memejamkan tangannya.

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu! Aku akan bersamamu."

Tepat ketika Baekhyun mengatakan semua itu, tiba-tiba LCD dikamarnya menyala. Baekhyun yang terkejut menjatuhkan pisaunya dan menatap layar besar tersebut.

"Baekhyun sayangku, ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Saatnya kau makan. Kau suka bulgogi bukan? Aku akan menemanimu. Kau tahu kau sangat cantik ketika tersenyum karena itu tolong tersenyumlah. Aku mencintaimu." Itu adalah video hasil rekaman yang Chanyeol buat.

Selama ini Chanyeol selalu mengambil video dengan _handycame_ nya dan ia telah mensetting seluruh LCD yang ada disetiap ruangan. Dimana LCD-LCD tersebut akan menyala secara otomatis diwaktu-waktu tertentu dengan tujuan agar Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian dan merasakan kehadirannya.

 **...**

Tempat itu begitu luas dan indah dengan ilalang yang tumbuh liar menghiasinya. Hangat mentari dan sejuknya udara membuat Baekhyun tak ingin beranjak. Ia menengadah menatap langit dan tersenyum ketika sepasang lengan memeluknya.

"Kau suka tempat ini sayang?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kedua iris mata Chanyeol yang bercahaya. Suaminya itu mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan bercahaya. Tidak seperti dirinya, meskipun ia juga mengenakan pakaian serba putih ntah mengapa dari tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan cahaya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Ya aku menyukainya Yeol..."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menunggumu disini. Ditempat ini. Dan kau harus tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun memancarkan rasa haru juga cinta yang mendalam. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Mencoba mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya dengan ciuman hangat. Ia melingkarkan kembali tangannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk erat tengkuk Chanyeol. Tak ingin lagi lepas dari suaminya.

 **...**

Baekhyun terbangun dijam tujuh pagi setelah LCD dikamarnya kembali menyala, dimana dalam LCD tersebut ada video Chanyeol yang tengah membangunkkannya. Dia benar-benar merasakan Chanyeol berada disisinya, Chanyeol seolah tidak pernah hilang dari hidupnya. Ntah mengapa tanpa sadar tangannya meraba sisi disebelahnya, dimana Chanyeol selalu tidur disana. Mungkin hanya firasatnya saja atau memang benar nyata adanya, ranjang disisinya terasa hangat dan kusut. Seolah ada oranglain yang tidur disana. Mungkinkah itu Chanyeol...? Ia kemudian berjalan untuk membuka jendela kamarnya, mendongak untuk menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "selamat pagi Chanyeol."

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

 **FF ONESHOOT!**

 **ENDING KURANG GREGET? Biarin xP**

 **Sempet ragu mau publish atau kaga. Ini FF dah ada sejak November. Sebenarnya ni FF spesial Chanyeol BDay, dan ada scene dimana Chanyeol meninggal dihari ultahnya tapi kemudian gue hapus scenenya dan yeah malah jd amburadul bin gaje begitu -" soalnya gue kaga tega bayanginnya. Maap**

 **Judul FFnya gue ambil dari lagu EXOL 'Dear You' karya exol Indonesia Yg amazing itu. Daebak noona2 sayang :***

 **Suka kaga suka kasih kritik dan sarannya ya readers. Ini beneran GAJE bin ABSURD but please jgn bash gue wkwkwwkw**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya...**

 **'KEvIN1004L'**


End file.
